Yoru no ryōshu
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: The Uzumaki were always a secretive clan, vary few were able to figure out their secrets and the ones that did went missing before they could spread word of their discoveries. For over 50 millennia their darkest secrets remain just that a secret... but in the 40th era their species worst enemy the Dawnguard found them and nearly wiped them out. This is the story of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**KNG signing in….**

 **Well you all seem to want Naruto be a vampire lord so lets get to it (also when I'll be writing the Naruto gets freddy's powers fanfic). Before we start let me address some of the differences from cannon. Naruto even at the young age of 7 is vary smart for a 7 year old that is, the villagers do try to hunt him on his birthdays but they'll get a shocking surprise, the pairing was going to be Naruto x Serana (The elder scrolls:Skyrim dawnguard DLC) x OC but as of 7-15-16 the paring has changed to Naruto x fem Yami x Seras Victoria this is non negotiable I will not change it to a large harem or change the pairing, Naruto's vampire lord form is different then the one from skyrim, and finally Naruto wont ever be caught dead….err living in any article of orange clothing….ever. Oh and this is for anyone who wants to flame my fanfic IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT AND DONT COMMENT constructive criticism is accepted tho.**

* * *

 **KNG: wooow this is gonna be fun as a bitch to write dont you all agree**

 **Nekesti(Naruto from The Sith Reborn): meh why do I have to be a vampire again? I'll bake in the sun! I'll be Orochimaru pasty*shudder*! Then lets not forget the fact that the hidden leaf is know for fucking fire users a vampire's main weakness!**

 **The Will of Death(Naruto from The Will of Death): gurarara! Stop ya bitching KNG probably has a plan to negate the weakness to fire….little man.**

 **Nekesti: who the fuck you calling little man, green gaint. You wanna go shit face!**

 **The two Naruto's butted heads trying to push the others back.**

 **Ardytifaus(Naruto from The New Sith Empire): both of you sit down before I have Karin tie you down to her bed**

 **KNG: thats cold and fucked up even for you, Karin would tear them apart. But we're getting off track Nekesti Do the disclaimer**

 **Nekesti: KNG does not own Naruto of the elder scrolls or anything that he didnt make himself….and even then thats not much**

 **KNG: Oi shithead I can still make that female hutt go into your ass shit face**

 **Nekesti assumes a fetal position in a dark corner**

 **KNG: thats what I thought**

* * *

 **Konoha, Surrounding forest**

A young boy who could be no younger then 7 walked through the forest enjoying the peaceful quite.

The boy stood at 4' even, he had spiky blood red hair, a round face and 3 whisker marks on each side of his face, and blue eyes. He wore a wore a black long sleeved T-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front, a pair of black baggy cargo pants, and a pair of black steal toed boots. This boy was one Naruto Uzumaki pariah of the leaf village and resident jinchuriki.

Naruto aimlessly walked through the forest before he tripped over something that was sticking out of the ground. "ouch" the pale red head said while rubbing his head which hit the ground when he fell. He pulled himself up off the ground and looked what ever caused him to trip.

The item turned out to be an old looking tome that was sticking half way out of the ground. "Who would leave this old thing in the woods" the red head thought as he dug the tome out of the ground. After dusting off the cover of the book he read the name of the tome _'The history and teachings of clan Uzumaki '_

"I have a clan!" Naruto yelled in shock. "The old man said he didnt know who my parents were he li…." before he could finish his sentence Naruto got the feeling that he was being watched.

Two kunai slide out of his sleeves and into his hands "Who ever you are I know your there come out now!" Naruto yelled while sliding into a sloppy defensive position.

"I thought we killed everyone from clan Uzumaki. I guess we missed a few….no matter I'll rectify that" a voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto swung around at break neck speeds (for a 7 year old ninja in training) aiming to kill who ever was behind him only to hit air. _'I could have sworn I heard him behind me'_ Naruto's eyes darted left and right looking for the owner of the voice

"Come out and fight me you coward!" Naruto yelled anger anger present in his voice. This man just said he had a part in killing his family.

"Be careful what you wish for vampire scum" the voice said and sound of feet hitting the ground was heard.

Naruto's face exploded with pain when a fist collided with his face sending him into a tree. Naruto tried to get up but the owner of the voice grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up into the air.

Naruto got a good look at the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice was a man of average height. The lower part of the mans was covered by a face mask (not Kakashi), he had black hair that was cut into a buzz cut. He wore a long black robes and armor plated gloves.

"Your not talkin so tough now are ya scum" the man said.

Naruto responded by spitting a blood covered tooth into the mans right eye. The entire tooth lodged itself into the mans eye(to the point where only the vary top is visible) causing him the drop Naruto and fall on to the ground screaming and withering in pain.

Naruto once he got some much needed air he retrieved the kunai that he dropped and lodged them into the mans knee caps causing his to scream even louder

"You bastard I'll kill you just like I did the rest of you clan! Do you hear me Korja the butcher will kill you you red head vampiric scum!" hearing the now named Korja say what he just said the red heads face was shadowed but you could see red glowing eyes (not the ones when he's using Kyuubi chakra. The same eyes vampire lords have just red)

"I was going to let you live but now I'm going to make you suffer!" the now red eyed Naruto roared. He stabbed the kunai deeper into Korja's knees, so far to the point where a third of both blades were impaled into the ground. Korja's screams got louder but Naruto didnt hear them. He pulled out two more kunai and stabbed them through the mans shoulders causing them to limply fall to his side. Naruto not being satisfied with how deep the kunai were he put his foot on to the handle for the kunai in Korja's right shoulder and stomped on it and did the same with the kunai in his other shoulder. Now both kunai were partly stabbed into the ground, Naruto finally noticed the mans screams and decided to gag him so that he wouldn't attract any anbu. Naruto toke his right boot and sock off and put the sock in Korja's mouth silencing his screams "your not talkin so tough now are ya scum" Naruto mocked while quoting what Korja said not but a minuets ago.

Naruto then found a fire ant hill and stabbed a stick he picked up off the ground into the ant hill and waited for about 30 ants crawl onto the stick. He then removed the stick and moved back to where Korja was, gave him a dark grin and ripped the kunai in his knee out and replaced it with the stick allowing the fire ants to crawl into the wound. The ants started biting the inside of Korja's knees causing him untold amounts of pain, he tried to scream out but once again the sock muffled them.

Naruto then decided to drag(after removing the remaining kunai) Korja over to the ant hill and dropped him face first onto the recently disturbed ant bed. The angry ants crawled toward the now panicking Korja, he tried to crawl away but Naruto had once again stabbed a kunai through his right knee anchoring him to the ground. All Korja could do was watch and scream in terror as the pissed off fire ants crawled onto his face his face and started biting him on every inch of hiss face while others started to eat their way through his eyes and then his brain. Korja died before the ants even started eating his brain from the venom(If you didnt know fire ants do carry venom but its not lethal unless your bitten by more then 100? I think correct me in the reviews if I'm wrong.) that the fire ants delivered through their bites.

All the while this was happening Naruto was walking away with the tome he had found under his hand not even sparing a glance at the now dead man.

* * *

 **Konoha, red light district, Naruto's apartment**

(you all know what his apartment looks like so I'm gonna forgo describing it.)

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and plopped onto the floor with the tome he found after closing the front door that is.

Opening to the first page of the tome that was titled _'how to distinguish Uzumaki from human cattle'_ Naruto began to read the text of the first page

 _'The main ways to differentiate a Uzumaki from human cattle is by our iconic pale skin, our red eyes, our red hair, and our short tempers.'_

"Red eyes check(he saw his reflection in a puddle), short temper check, pale skin check, and red hair check" Naruto though aloud before continuing to read

 _'But if you still not sure you're a Uzumaki then make a slight cut on your hand and place it onto this page. If the blood is absorbed by the page then your a Uzumaki, if your blood slides off of the page then you will die. Please take into note that if the dawnguard have managed to kill a large majority of our clan and you are of the royal family of the Uzumaki then a gargoyle sentinel and a servant Uzumaki that was sealed into this tome will be summoned._

Following the tome instructions Naruto pulled out a kunai and made a small cut that was just deep enough for blood to flow out and placed it onto the page.

When Naruto removed his hand the blood was absorbed into the page and the tome began to glow brightly and started floating off of the ground. The pages of the tome began turning themselves until it stopped on a page near the middle of the book. The tome began to glow brighter until a white statue emerged out of the book along with a red haired female. The gargoyle was a blackish with white patches of skin, demonic, fanged, winged creature that stood at a staggering 7 '6 and wielded a large broadsword. When Naruto moved to touch the gargoyle sentinel it exploded in a shower of stone. The red haired woman was 5'7 with long red hair that stopped at her mid back with a bang that covered the right side of her heart shaped face. She wore gilded ebony armor and a pair of. Naruto covered his face to shield it from the flying stones shards.

The gargoyle looked around searching for it new master, the broadsword wielding gargoyle look down a Naruto with questioning eyes **"** **I thought my new master would be taller."** "OI!" **"** **But no matter Lord Yamigora has assigned me to guard the next Lord of clan Uzumaki. I'm Jaaku no Kanshisha(immortal guardian) but most call me Jaaku"** the now named Jaaku introduced ignoring Naruto's shout when he commented on his height.

The red haired woman stepped forward and bowed "My names is Chihana (blood flower) Uzumaki and I'm to be your teacher, assassin, bodyguard, concubine, shadow, wraith, or spy Yoru no ryōshu-sama(Lord of The Night)"

Naruto blushed when he heard Chihana say concubine "I'm going to ignore the concubine part of that. You called me Yoru no ryōshu what does it mean? Naruto asked blush still present on his face.

"The Yoru no ryōshu is the title given to the current Dark Lord of the Vampires. The previous Yoru no ryōshu Shadōburēdo your grandfather, was killed when our castle in Uzushiogakure our village was attacked by the dawnguard who had weaseled their way into the village councils of Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure. The Yoru no ryōshu as the name states rules the night. For example most illegal activities that go on in the night are for the most dont happen with out the Yoru no ryōshu say so, but with how much time has probably eclipsed since I was sealed in that tome things are probably different unless…." Chihana stopped and gained a thoughtful looked "What is today's date?" she asked

"March forth 1546 ATS(After the sage)" Naruto answered not really know why his new servant would want to know the date other then to know how many years she was sealed in the book.

Chihana sucked her teeth in frustration. Vampire cattle could only survive 10 years with out a master before they drop dead.

"we'll have to look into this" Chihana muttered before turning back to Naruto who was once again reading thorough the tome.

 _'hmm history of clan Uzumaki….I'll read that later. History of the Yoru no ryōshu, later. how to activate the vampire transformation sounds interesting'_ Naruto thought while flipping through pages of the tome before finding something that interested him.

 _'Before explaining how to take on the vampire lord form, you must know what a vampire lord is(if your an Uzumaki then you skipped around looking for what interested you the most)_ _and more importantly what vampirism is in general. Vampires, also spelled Vampyres, are those affected by the condition of Vampirism (also known as Sanguinare Vampiris in Skyrim and Porphyric Hemophilia in Cyrodiil and Morrowind and_ _Noxophilic Sanguivoria here in the elemental nations). They can feed on the blood of any warm-blooded creatures, but are infamous for targeting mortals._

 _Noxiphilic Sanguivoria is a strain of vampirism known to "corrupt the living" and was especially prevalent during the Second Era. Victims of Noxiphilic Sanguivoria have described their transition to the disease from mortal life as a "dreamlike passage." In fact, some recall having been "bathed in a pool of black blood," indicating that a ritualistic induction is important in acquiring the disease. It cannot be learned, however, if these rituals actually occurred or if they were simply hallucinations caused by the disease being introduced to the body. If it is contracted, the blood of uninfected specimens is required for sustenance. Unlike those infected with Sanguinare Vampiris, for example, victims of Noxiphilic Sanguivoria are not weakened or otherwise harmed by sunlight; and they are instead strengthened during the night. As such, their regenerative abilities are greatly enhanced at night, and they become immensely courageous and resistant to pain during the darker hours._

 _The types of vampire present in Tamriel(this is the original name of our planet not earth as the mortals call it now) are said to number over a hundred, with nine variations in the Iliac Bay(You will learn about the different areas in another chapter) alone, each with its own powers and abilities. Typically (and rightfully) associated with undeath, vampires are related by legend to the Daedric Prince Molag Bal, who is referred to as the "Kin-father" of vampires. As the legend states, Bal is the father of the first vampire, which leads to all of vampire kind being considered his offspring._

 _Considered to be a "blight of the world," Vampires are recognized as the strongest type of undead found in Tamriel, and are plagued by uncontrollable(in most cases)_ _thirst for blood. That causes a vampire's first kill to commonly be a friend or otherwise acquaintance of their mortal selves. Along with lich and wraiths, vampires are among the few undead types that are recognized as sentient (as opposed to being bound by a necromancer's will) and capable of understandable speech._

 _Vampires are often recognizable by the exceptional paleness of their skin and alert eyes, as well as visible signs of restlessness. They are also weak to the light of the sun, as exposure burns their skin and makes the recovery of wounds impossible (this only applies to the vampires that came after us). Another debilitating condition is hunger, which also prevents healing, and causes the infamous, signature lust for blood that affects all vampires._

 _Unlike a normal vampire a vampire lord is not the product of any form of disease. Vampire Lords are TRUE vampires, the original vampire lords were the children of Lamae Beolfag (commonly referred to as Bloodmatron Lamae, Lamae Bal and Blood-matron), who was defiled by Bal. With her, he spawned the original 12 vampire lords from which I am one of those 12 children for Lamae Beolfag and Molag Bal._

 _The 11 children of Lamae Beolfag and Molag Bal (sans me) eventually spread out different parts of the world to start clans unintentionally further spreading the corruption of Molag Bal._

 _Those 12 children gained the power to transform in to vampire lords, an altered and sinister appearance, one that is more drastically and artfully constructed than that of a regular vampire. Vampire Lords are considered to be the paragon of our species. They are typically pure-blooded vampires who have either received their vampirism through another pure-blooded vampire or Molag Bal himself._

 _In the vamipre lord form, 12 unique abilities and two combat modes Melee Mode and Blood Magic mode are granted. While in blood magic mode they gain the ability to fly and or hover above the ground and cast Blood Magic spells. The next and last, melee form this mode allows the Vampire Lord to fight on the ground, but in doing so, all Blood Magic spells cannot be used. Instead, the primary means of combat are claw attacks._

 _The 13_ _unique abilities which are classified into three categories, Night Powers, passive and Blood Magic:_ _Power of the Grave, this is a passive ability it grants the vampire lord more durability magicka and stamina in the Vampire Lord form._

 _ **Bats**_ _, Night Power: This power is unlocked upon the first transformation. It allows the vampire lord to turn into a cloud of bats then flies forward several feet before reforming as a Vampire Lord. It can be activated twice in quick succession, but then the vampire_ _lord must wait 20 second to use it again._

 _ **Detect All Creatures**_ _, Night Power: which is allows one to detect all creatures, even dwarven automatons by(if you do not already know what an automaton is then it will be covered in the history of Tamriel) sending out a sonar-like pulse that reveals all forms of life, living or undead, in a white aura for a few seconds. It also reveals the location of corpses. This can only be used every 3 seconds._

 _ **Mist Form**_ _, Night Power: allows the lord to turn into an into an invulnerable cloud of mist for 23 seconds, to catch their breath and regenerate magicka._

 _ **Supernatural Reflexes**_ _, Night Powers: When activated, time grinds to a near halt for 23 seconds, but the vampire lord won't be affected as much by the disparity. Can only be used every 43 seconds._

 _ **Blood Healing**_ _, passive: Killing a person by biting them will rejuvenate the vampire lord no matter what condition their body is in._

 _ **Unearthly Will**_ _, passive: Night Powers and Blood Magic cost 33% less magicka._

 _ **Poison Talons**_ _, passive: the vampire lords talons produce a potent neuro toxin that will slowly kill the victim. WARNING: Under no circumstances feed off of a corpus that has been injected with the toxin it can cause death to anyone but the one who produced the toxin._

 _ **Night Cloak**_ _, passive: This passive perk works in both modes of combat and is similar to elemental cloak spells, such as Flame Cloak. The Vampire Lord becomes surrounded by a cloud of bats during combat which Absorb Health from enemies within melee range._

 _ **Vampiric Grip**_ _, blood magic: Vampiric Grip allows the vampire lord to essentially lift almost any creature or person off the ground and hold them in the air at the cost of Magicka upkeep. The target can then be flung into the air by releasing the spell. The only creatures that are not affected are Dragons, mammoths, Dragon Priests, Mistmen, Bonemen, Wrathmen and Skeletons._

 _ **Summon Gargoyle**_ _: This spell works much like any other conjuration spell. Casting the spell at the ground will summon a Gargoyle for 120 seconds. Although skilled practitioners can summon up to 5 for an unlimited amount of time._

 _ **Corpse Curse**_ _, Blood Magic: This spell works exactly like the Paralyze spell. Targets who fail to resist remain paralyzed for 10 seconds._

 _For a normal Uzumaki these abilities will take a century to learn and master but if your a Uzumaki of royal blood then the Uzumaki that is sealed within this tome will teach you everything you need to know and then some._

 _Now if you haven't grown bored of read thus far then let us get onto the vampire lord transformation._

 _ **Step one**_ _: bite you tongue with your fangs and allow your blood to flow down your throat._

 _ **Step two**_ _: look within yourself past your chakra and into your vary soul and grasp onto the cold feeling and pull as hard as you can._

 _ **Step (ok this isn't a step just a heads up)**_ _: try not to cry like a bitch the first few transformations hurt like hell, but you'll grow used to it._

 _ **Step 3**_ _: once you've assumed the vampire form unless you have a source of fresh blood near you you'll fly into a blind thirst for blood. So have a source of blood close to you preferably within 5 feet of you… or another Uzumaki. But be warned if your a vampire of royal blood the Uzumaki who's blood you drink will be considered royal blood and will be bound to you permanently. Upon your first feeding you will unlock a stronger version of the_ _ **Drain Life**_ _spell, It is the core offensive spell in the Vampire Lord's arsenal, it works similar to the original Vampiric Drain in that it absorbs health, but rather than a stream of energy, it is an area-of-effect projectile similar to the fireball spell._

Naruto shut the tome and sat it down on the ground before biting down on his tongue hard enough to cause a steady flow of blood to flow down this throat and searched within himself past his chakra for the cold feeling the book spoke of. It toke him two hours to find the cold feeling but when he did find it he garbed onto it and pulled as hard as he could, before he could pat himself on the back he collapsed to the floor screaming in pain.

Naruto could feel his body ripping itself apart then rebuilding itself and his blood swirling around before seeping through his pores covering him in a cocoon of his own blood.

Chihana and Jaaku who tried to stop their master from starting the transformation without a source of fresh blood, watched Naruto's transformation in awe, shock, slight disgust, and morbid fascination, not even Chihana's transformation looked like this nor did the previous Yoru no ryōshu's transformation look like this.

From the 2 snow white bony wings erupted from the cocoon, while it elongated from Naruto's pitiful height to maybe a foot and two inches shorter then Jaaku.

After five minutes passed the blood cocoon exploded outwards covering the room in blood that was drawn toward a 6'1 figure that stood where the cocoon once laid.

The figure had blood red eyes, which seemed to glow. His hair reached down to his knees. He wore a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with cape. He also wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed red sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wears a pair of white gloves which each have the Uzumaki insignia on the back. Tucked under his overcoat were two white wings.

" **Blood!** " the transformed Naruto bellowed, his voice deep and intimidating. Chihana stepped forward am presented her neck to her master.

Naruto in an impressive show of strength lifted Chihana off her feet and sunk his fangs into the redheads neck sucking her life… er unlife blood. After getting his fill the transformed red head released his servant, the two puncture wounds left behind from Naruto's fangs were replaced by the kanji for servant.

" **I like this form, Chihana go out and fetch me some villagers preferably virgin females. Jaaku take up your stone form outside of the building and watch for any threats"** Naruto commanded. Unknown to him the form he had taken had granted him a boosted intelligence and a large array of abilities.

"As you wish master" both gargoyle and vampire bowed. Chihana transformed into a cloud of bats and flew out an open window while Jaaku simply opened the front door and ducked out.

Naruto picked up the tome and started flipping through the pages to find out why his transformation was different from a normal vampire lord.

" **History of the vampire lord, no. Blood deprivation, no. hmm Vlad Tapes a.k.a Alucard(Dracula reversed)** **the crimson fucker. Hmm this peeks my interest(if you haven't figured it out by now the form Naruto took is that of Alucard)"**

 _'Not much is known about Vlad Tape's, we aren't even sure how he became a vampire. All we do know is that he was the strongest vampire to ever exist, he was immune to all forms of silver weapons and Daedric artifacts had no lasting effect on him. From the few times he was seen fighting, it''s been observed that Vlad fights with ferocity, and often, extreme cruelty, rarely aiming to kill until his target has been completely disabled and humiliated. Vlad was very egotistical. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing himself and counterattacking. One of his favorite methods of fighting is to allow himself to be blown to shreds before simply flowing back together. How he accomplished this feat is still unknown.'_

The page ended there and the next 50 pages were blank. **"** **maybe a little blood will help with this problem"** Naruto found that he didn't even need to cut his finger to draw blood, a drop fell from his finger and landed one the page.

When the blood made contact with the paper the blank pages were covered in words written in blood and he heard a voice in he's head that read what was written on the paper

 _'Heh so that old bastard managed to kill me. Oh well immortality was getting boring anyway. If your able to read this then you've more than likely taken on my form in your transformation. Well your probably wondering why so I'll explain, when the bastard that your no doubt related to, killed me I pushed some of my blood into his bloodstream with the orders to skip a generation or two and manifest in a male. And here you are_ _reading this. I'll keep it short your as much my heir as you are that bastards, so I'm going to explain my basic abilities, BUT I wont tell you how to do them wouldn't be any fun watching you from hell if I gave you the key to all my abilities now would it. I'll start with my physical abilities, feel free to skip them if you've already found out about them'_

 _'_ _ **Ultimate Regeneration:**_ _My ability to regenerate is considerably greater than any other vampire's. I've once regenerated from a pool of blood and from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. When damaged to an extreme extent, my body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. Exceedingly holy weapons can incapacitate me for a time. I myself don't really know how it works but when one of my victims ask, I just make up some bullshit lie to mess with them.'_

 _'Then_ _there's my_ _ **Superhuman Strength, Accuracy, Speed, Reflexes, and Agility**_ _which are self explanatory.'_

 _'_ _ **Intangibility**_ _also self explanatory'_

 _'_ _ **Blood Drinking:**_ _The ability to drink a person's blood, absorbing their soul and, consequently, their knowledge and memories. I can also absorb blood through my clothes and skin, I could also draw in blood from thousands of people over vast distances. How I did it you'll find out soon enough'_

 **'** _ **Shapeshifting**_ _: self explanatory'_

 _'_ _ **Immunity to Vampiric Weaknesses**_ _: The normal weaknesses of vampire such as the sun wont phase you in the slightest nor will water, holy water, silver, stakes, impalement, decapitation, or most holy items. you could walk into a church and bath in holy water and you'd be ok… maybe.'_

 _'Now onto my mental abilities…hmmm which on to do first. Ah yes_ _ **Telepathy**_ _,_ _ **Telekinesis**_ _,_ _ **Hypnosis**_ _, all self explanatory.'_

 _'_ _ **Blood Manipulation:**_ _The ability to control spilled blood with the mind… oops_ _I let the cat out of the bag'_

 _'_ _ **Shadow Manipulation:**_ _self explanatory'_

 _'_ _ **Making new vampires: IMPORTANT, READ THIS, DON'T SKIP IT YOU IDIOT: YOU ARE A TRUE VAMPIRE NOW, YOU CANT JUST MAKE ANY GENDER A FLEDGLING ANYMORE, YOU CAN ONLY TURN VIRGIN FEMALES INTO FLEDGLINGS NOW. ONLY VIRGINS, NON VIRGIN FEMALES ONCE BITTEN WILL BE COME GHOULS. ANY ONE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX WILL BECOME A GHOUL IF YOU DON'T KILL THEM AFTER BITING THEM, SO UNLESS YOU WANT A ARMY OF GHOULS WHICH YOU DON'T, KILL YOUR VICTIMS!**_

 _In the case of a successful blood exchange, the virgin party, or "fledgling", will enter the first stage of vampirism. While lacking the higher-level powers of the "master", they still possess superhuman powers and a psychic connection with their master. They will also have the traditional weaknesses of vampires, such as varying sensitivity to sunlight. As with their masters, upon the consumption of a human's blood of their own will the restrictions imposed upon the fledgling vanish and further abilities are unlocked, completing the transition to "true undead" status.'_

 _ **'Ghoul:**_ _Ghouls are zombie-like creatures that are created when a Vampire drains the blood of a non-virgin. After being reanimated, Ghouls appear sickly and grey-skinned. Their teeth are sharp and elongated. A bit of an over bite so don't get bite or your ass is grass(… what you didn't think that was funny well fuck you everyone's a critic).The eyes of a Ghoul made by a true vampire very depending on how the true vampire is feeling. Purple for calm, green for sick(yes you can get sick although your an unlucky camper if you do.), red for anger, and yellow for well I don't know what yellow is for. Their bodies due to their zombie nature are rotting and are quite vulnerable to tearing. They are under the control of the vampire who bites them, eat human flesh, and are intelligent enough to use all forms of weapons. Due to their undead state, ghouls possess low-level invulnerability to conversational injury; allowing them to being dismembered although decapitation does the trick every time.'_

 _'They are however, vulnerable to weapons made of silver; especially when hit in the head or heart. When fatally wounded, they instantly crumble to dust (keep a broom with you). Despite their relative skill compared to the lumbering undead of other lore, they are still quite slow and lack the intellect to execute any manner of defensive maneuvers.'_

 _'I'm not sure if I mentioned this before nor do I care if I didn't but the victim's soul is taken in by the vampire if they are turned into a ghoul although a soul can be taken if they're not directly bitten, such as licking blood from a bleeding body, or if the victim is dead when they're bitten, regardless of their virginal status. It is possible that the ghouls can still manifest, even if it's original body is destroyed, as long as the vampire that created them is still in possession of their soul'_

 _'Well looks like my time's almost up, yami has figured out what I'm doing, so she's likely going to send demons after you so grow strong, and maybe if you impress her enough, you might just be the one to pop her cherry *gunshots* back I said stay back! You better be stronger then me when I claw my way out of hell… oh and look out for the only other true vampire left, her names...*more gunshots* Seras Victoria she looks like a young woman with platinum blonde hair cut into a flare cut and red eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet she some how maintains a very voluptuous and buxom figure, which was further accentuated by the fact that she is considerably shorter than most standing at 5'1. her most noticeable feature is her left arm which is made out of shadows after her original one was cut off. Maybe you'll pop her cherry yami knows she needs it*more gunshots* whelp my times really up now kid, I'll be in contact'._

With those final words the blood seeped off the tomes pages and were absorbed back into Naruto's body and Naruto closed the book. **"** **Let's see what I can do, lets try Shadow Manipulation first."** Naruto tries to force the shadows to converge on him but instead he sunk into his shadow and reappeared on his roof next to the now stone encased Jaaku.

" **Hmm not what I intended to do but this will prove useful. Jaaku!** **"** hearing his mater call his name the gargoyle burst out of his stone encased state

" **Dig a hole as deep as you can in the basement then after your done digging expand that hole to be the size of this complex. I'll go find some people** **that can use earth manipulation** **"** Naruto commanded

" **As you wish master"** Jaaku bowed then left to carry out his masters new orders

Naruto not wanting to arouse suspicion decided to try shape shifting into a child. After some trial and a lot of errors he shrunk down to his normal pitiful height but his hair was now brown and no longer spiky, he now wore a brown shirt with holes in it and pants that also had holes in them. After checking for flaws in his new form he sunk into the shadows and began his hunt.

* * *

 **With Chihana**

A cloud of bats were silently following a blond haired woman that had just left out of a club. The woman was obviously drunk, if her stumbling around was any indication, the woman walked into a dark ally and that was when Chihana struck. The cloud of bats dive bombed at the woman, swarming around her, muffling her terrified screams. When the cloud broke off from the woman she was unconscious. The cloud then converged on one spot and Chihana reformed.

The redhead picked up the woman and slapped a paralysis seal on her forehead. Chihana summoned a shadow clone and commanded it to take the woman to Naruto's apartment and went back on the hunt.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto walked through the villages training grounds looking for anyone dumb enough to train at night. **'I'm getting annoyed, I have yet to find some one that can use earth Jutsu, so far I've only found fire and water users.** '

After another 30 minutes of walking through training grounds Naruto decided to try again the next day. The released his transformation and returned to his transformed state.

A squad of anbu(6 people make a squad) surrounded Naruto (ape, blue jay, cardinal, peacock, monkey, and pig)"Halt, your trespassing on private property, put your hands in the air and don't make any sudden movements."

The red head walked toward the anbu who brandished their katanas and held them in a defensive manner "We wont warn you again, put you hands in the air."

Naruto continued to walk toward the anbu not at all threaten by them, whether it was from arrogance, or the fact that conventional and most unconventional means couldn't kill him. **"** **I'd offer you the same but would you listen. Probably not. so loyal to your pitiful village that you'd gladly do anything that your weak willed Hokage ordered with out question. Like the loyal dogs you are** **"**

The anbu charged at the vampire and impaled him in the head, left lung, heart, and liver. The anbu looked at the "dead" body on their swords and spit on it.

" **Now thats not vary nice, disrespecting the dead, lets teach you some manners."** Naruto and the anbu sunk into the ground until the anus's heads were the only visible part of their bodies.

" **Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and your going to answer them** **"** **Naruto said while rising out of the ground behind the captain**

"Never! You won't get anything out of us!" the captain(ape) yelled

Ignoring the captains shout Naruto bite into his neck and drunk his blood. The captains squad looked on in fear seeing their captain and friends blood being sucked.

After Naruto felt that their was no more blood in the mans veins the red head removed his fangs and the mans skin began to lose its color and turned a dark gray, his teeth elongated into fangs, his finger nails turned to claws, and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and became a glowing yellow.

" **Will you talk now?"**

"Never" the last surviving second to last male(monkey) of the anbu squad shouted.

"speak for yourself baka we're to beautiful to be turned into zombies! The village could burn for all I care, our lives matter more then this village!" the 3 females(blue jay, cardinal and peacock) of the squad yelled in unison.

"Traitors" the pig masked anbu shouted

" **Seems your female teammates are smarter** **then you two… so unlucky enough for you two your no longer needed.** **"** Naruto said flashing monkey and pig a grin that was filled with nothing but malicious intent.

Two blood suckings and two ghouls being birthed later, Naruto had unearthed the bird masked anbu and encased their arms and legs in solid shadows.

" **First question, what are your elemental affinities" the ginger(another name for a redhead… I think) vampire asked**

"wind and fire" peacock said

"my main affinities are Water and wind" blue jay said

"Fire is my main affinity with lightning, and earth being my secondary affinities" cardinal said

" **Next question… are you three virgins** **"** the ginger Yoru no ryōshu tactlessly asked.

He couldn't see it but he could smell their fear some how **"** **I'm not asking for the reason you think, if I were to drink your blood like I did your teammates you'd end up like them"** Naruto pointed to the masked women's ghoulish teammates.

Seeing that his words did little to calm the bird masked anbu, he sighed **"** **I'm not going to rape you dammit, do you think I would be sitting here talking to you if I intended to. I do have morals you know."**

"Then what do you want" peacock asked fear still evident in her voice.

" **I'm offering you three, a once in a life time offer… you can take it… or you can leave it."**

"And your offer is" this time it was cardinal who wearily asked. She nor her teammates trusted this… monsters by a long shot. For all she knew he could sell her and her teammates to slavers.

" **I'm offering you a chance to become more than a lowly human, im offering you eternal beauty and youth. You wouldn't have to worry about dieing of old age or disease. I'm offering you a chance to be more then cattle. If your virgins of course other wise like I said you'll end up like your teammates"**

"And if we refuse your offer." blue jay asked

" **Well seeing as you know of my existence I'd either kill you or drain you of every drop of blood in your bodies."** Naruto calmly answered. **"** **I'll give you 30 seconds to choose."**

"We want more information before we agree"

" **20 seconds** **"**

"just give us more time to dec-"

" **10** **"**

"Just"

" **9"**

" **8… 7… 6"**

"We just want to know"

" **3… might want to chose fast"** Naruto warned, he bared his fangs for insurance.

"WE ACCEPT!" the three females yelled in fright.

* * *

 **With Chihana**

The Uzumaki female had kidna… I mean abduc… I mean gra… I mean um… "found" ya thats it found 4 civilian virgins and 3 kunoichi virgins. She had her shadow clones transport the women back to her masters apartment with paralysis seals slapped on their foreheads.

Chihana was now waiting for her master to return and give her further orders.

* * *

 **Back with Naruto**

After injecting his blood into the three anbu, they passed out causing the red head Nosferatu sighed. He slung blue jay and peacock over his shoulders and held cardinal bridal style. He looked at the ghouls that were stuck into the ground and a sadistic grin threatened to split his face.

Naruto unearthed the three ghouls "Travel into the land of fire and kill everything" he ordered

The anbu ghouls grunted and jumped into the trees.

With that done Naruto sunk into the shadows with his three Draculina.

 **Naruto's apartment**

The red head emerged from the shadows in his living room to see 7 women with a seal on their foreheads laid out on the floor. After laying the three anbu on to the floor Naruto ordered Chihana to watch them until he returned.

Once again sinking into the ground, Naruto rose out of the shadows in the basement. As he had expected he saw a large hole in the ground, not knowing or caring how far the drop was the red head Dracula jumped into the hole. Sometime half way to the bottom he stabbed his wings into the walls to slow his decent to the bottom.

 **Bottom of the hole**

When Naruto reached the bottom of the hole he found Jaaku hunched over panting. **"** **It's… done…"** *pant* **"…** **master"**

" **I can see that, good work Jaaku, return to what you were doing before and rest up"** Naruto complemented

The gargoyle bowed and flew through the hole.

Naruto followed suit and left the hole via shadows since he has yet to learn how to fly

 **Naruto's apartment, living room**

Naruto rose out of the shadows in his living room. He really should get a new place since he has three anbu who were likely rolling in cash.

" **Chihana get a turkey baster, fill it with water, then take the girls to the bottom of the hole in the** **basement, I'll handle the rest from there"** Naruto ordered getting a nod from his servant.

The red head once again sunk into the shadows to quickly get to the bottom of the hole.

 **Bottom of the holes**

Naruto rose out of the shadows and fell to his knees sweating profusely and the seal on his stomach glowed a bright red and black. The red head then grabbed his head in pain and passed out.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

When his eyes his eyes opened he was in a dank sewer, with red and black glowing pipes running along the walls. Naruto looked at his reflection in the water he saw that he was back in his human form.

"Where am I?"

" **Walk forward brat/child"** Two dark voices said at the same time

Naruto didn't want to follow the voices instructions but his body moved on it's own against his will. After a few minutes of walking Naruto found himself in a large room with two dark cages.

Two large red silted eyes opened in the cage to the right and one of the voices spoke again **"** **So our jailor finally comes to visit his prisoners. Step closer to my cage brat, so that I can crush you!"** the voice yelled.

The owner of the voice step forward reviling a massive nine tailed fox. "K..k..Kyuubi" Naruto backpedaled to put more distance between him and the Biju. He may be young and afraid but he wasn't young and dumb, he wasn't going to stand close enough for the fox to try and smash him.

" **Yes I'm the magnificent queen of demons** **"**

Naruto mustered up the courage to speak and deadpanned at the Biju. "I may be young but I'm not stupid your defiantly not the queen of demons, Yami is"

" **The** **bitch could never beat me in a fight I'm the strongest of the demon in existence** **"** **she arrogantly boasted.**

" **..."**

"..."

The blond and the inhabitant of the other cage were horrified and awestruck at the shear arrogance of the nine tailed fox. Naruto's fear of the strongest of the Biju diminished by a large margin.

"I'm pretty sure that Yami is the queen of demons, seeing as hell is her domain"

" **Insolent ningin, I am the queen of demons, I am the most powerful being in the universe!"**

" **Yet you got sealed** **into this child by a ningin and Yami is a goddess while your only a fragment of my power"** the being in the other cage pointed out while opening it's slitted yellow eyes. When the owner of the voice slithered into the light revealing it's form. The being dwarfed the Kyuubi in size by over 100 meters, its body was that of a snake. It's body was covered in red and black diamond patterns, on the tip if it's tail was a black rattle that rattled every so often. It's most defining feature was its head, or heads I should say, each of it's 10 heads was that of a different snake. It's first head was that of a Titan boa, its second a diamond back rattle snake, it's third a king cobra, its forth being a coral snake, its fifth an anaconda, sixth a Black Mamba, seventh a python, eighth a Cottonmouth, ninth a banded sea krait, and finally it's tenth head was that of the most deadly of snakes the Mojave Rattlesnake. (Well I hope you all are happy because do to describing this character my fear of snakes has quadrupled and my paranoia 10 times as bad.)

" **I am the Juubi the original Biju and queen of Biju before I wassss ssssealed into the Ssssage of ssssix pathssss, then sssssplit into nine partsss.** **"** the now identified Juubi said while bowing her heads slightly

"Why aren't you arrogant like the fox?" Naruto asked feeling safer being closer to the Juubi's cage then the 120 meter fox that seems to have a lot of homicidal intent toward him.

" **Arrogant I'll show you arrogant you damn brat come into my cage so I can ground your bones to dust!"** the Kyuubi screamed while bashing the bars of her cage in a futile attempt to break through them.

" **Ignore her child sssshe'll tire herssself out eventually. And to answer your quessstion, I was humbled after being sealed into the ssssage of sssix pathsss"** the Juubi answered getting some colorful language from the enraged Kyuubi

"How did you get sealed into me?"

" **Don't ignore me you bastard!"**

" **During the night of the Kyuubi's attack I saw a chance to escape my prison on the moon, so I attached myself to Kyuubi and allowed myself to be sealed into you… although if I had known that my cell mate would be so annoying I would have gladly stayed in the moon"**

" **Did you hear me I said don't ignore me"**

Naruto nodded "Where am I by the way?"

" **Hey you bastard! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me! I will rip you limb from limb!"** the Kyuubi once again yelled

" **Your mindscape child, you have absolute control in here** **"**

" **Don't Ignore me, I'll burn your village to the grou-mrp mrp mrph** **"** a muzzle appeared over the Kyuubi's mouth.

* * *

 **… to be continued**

 **And thats a rap for the first chapter of Yoru no ryōshu. Sorry it took so long I was having trouble writing it lol and some things happened with my guild so I couldn't work on it everyday.**

 **I am currently working on a new fanfic where Naruto gets the Rinne Sharingan in the land of waves. It's going to have a lot of Sakura and Sasuke bashing in it. I have no problem with either it's for the story get along. And as the trend with all of my fanfics Naruto will eventually get banished from Konoha although in this one it happens sooner then later.**

 **I'm going to be post a poll on my profile on the name of the fanfic. It will end on the 8-15-16 when school starts. By then I should have a few chapters written.**

 **KNG signing out…**


	2. I'm back

I'm finally back from my hiatus can't say it's on good terms tho, originally i was going to start writing again last month in February but my grandma passed away and for a lack of better words i was completely depressed i didn't want to do anything barely wanted to live if I'm being honest but I'm trying to write and work my depression away so ig I'll have more chapters for Xenomorph no shoken and Chronicles in production with all kinds of trust that have been flossing around in head.

I'll be removing all of the an chapters from ask my stories as well


End file.
